La Course
by Hortensea
Summary: Les membres de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks s'étaient toujours considérés avec une telle hauteur qu'eux même se perdaient de vue. Leurs enfants - même sans le désirer – étaient prédestinés à tant s'aimer viscéralement que s'affronter. Pour quoi ? La ruée vers leurs destinés... Mais tout le monde sait que dans les courses de qualité, il n'y a pas de ligne d'arrivée.
1. 1951 - L'Ascension

_Bonjour à tous, je remercie par avance d'avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à ce qui est pour moi une première publication sur FFnet . Merci à Smittina pour le Bêta-Reading de ce premier chapitre (la correction des autres arrivera bientôt)  
><em>

_Pour vous parler plus en détail de cette histoire, elle a été pensé et rédigée en guise de participation à un concours sur HPF . L'intitulé de ce dernier est "Entre Frères et Soeurs", le but est donc de faire état des relations entre les membres d'une même fratrie. Mon choix s'est porté sur les Blacks car je m'intéresse énormément à cette famille depuis la première fois qu'elle a été mentionné dans l'œuvre. _

_Si jamais vous ne parvenez pas à situer quelques noms des aïeuls présents, n'hésitez pas à vous munir de l'arbre généalogique des Blacks puisque je l'ai suivi pour y piocher mes figurants._

_Cette Mini-Fic sera constituée de trois chapitre uniquement, mais d'autres projets (OS, Drabbles, Fic, Mini-Fic) viendront s'imbriquer petit à petit. Le premier se penche sur le personnage de Cygnus, qui est le deuxième enfant du couple formé par Pollux et Irma (Crabbe) Black._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> 1951 – L'Ascension**

Tous ces gens, tout ce bruit... Quel ennui.

Cygnus Black observait de l'attroupement d'intrus à travers le reflet de la vitre. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule à l'époque où c'était un marmot cela impressionnait le frêle enfant qu'il était, puis à Poudlard il avait saisi qu'il serait toujours dans l'ombre que ce soit celle de sa sœur ou celle de sa famille. Qu'importait qui il pouvait être en tant qu'être humain, ce qu'il pouvait penser et qu'elles pouvaient être ses actions : il était avant tout un Black.

Se faisant, il fallait se complaire à toutes ces mondanités futiles dans lesquelles ses parents avaient toujours affectionnées se pavaner, et où on les y avait traînés Walburga, Alphard et lui. Il n'était même pas pensable de tenter de s'y soustraire, les Black étant presque de sang royal : ils se devaient de se dédier au public, comme le rabâchait si bien son vieillard de père.

Walburga s'y était toujours pliée de bonne grâce, une si jolie jeune fille puis jeune femme avait besoin de cette exposition, de cette attention pour flatter l'orgueil de sa nature et sa beauté... Elle avait toujours été une personne maligne -bien que l'on ne lui demandait pas en tant que fille- aussi brillait-elle en société tant par son éclat que par ses coups d'esprit. Mais elle dégageait néanmoins une telle froideur, héritée de la lignée, qu'elle semblait inaccessible à ses prétendants et qu'aucun n'avait osé se manifester. Elle en fit donc à sa tête et épousa leur cousin Orion... Cela avait grandement arrangé leur père Pollux qui aurait été horrifié à l'idée de voir la si mirobolante dot de sa fille sacrifiée à une quelconque famille qui n'en aurait pas été digne.

Alphard... C'était une autre histoire. Chaque sortie avait été l'occasion d'attirer l'attention sur ses comportements d'enfant gâté, attirant la fascination provoquée par ses nombreuses frasques. Il était joueur et avait toujours apprécié que le scandale plane sur lui, et les siens par extension. Combien de cœurs avait-il sciemment brisés et ce uniquement par divertissement ? Combien de jeunes pucelles avaient jeté leurs vertus aux orties pour ses beaux yeux, son sourire charmeur ? Le fait était que même en ayant conscience de sa réputation des plus douteuse, on lui donnait toujours le Vieux Merlin Sans Gorgée de Veritaserum.

Encore un cri assourdissant. Diable ce que cette femme pouvait être fatigante et ce même à l'autre bout du manoir...

« Le médicomage n'aurait-il pas pu lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation ? S'exclama excédée la tante Cassiopea à l'intention de son frère, Pollux, qui allait bientôt devenir grand-père.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait eu le temps, Cassi. C'est Dorea qui aurait du se charger d'assister Druella pour sa délivrance mais cet idiot – Potter - qui lui sert de mari a eu un accident de balai. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste depuis ce matin sans que l'on daigne s'occuper d'eux... Il y a des priorités d'ordre sanitaire avec l'incident de la Potion de Réchauffement, paraît-il.

- J'en ai entendu parler... Quelle sotte idée ! La nouvelle génération de Black arrive et eux ne se concentrent que sur un tord-boyaux bas de gamme qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour ! Quand on pense qu'ils ont lancé la production puis commercialisation sans avoir obtenu l'agrément de la Confrérie des Maîtres des Potions. »

Elle allait encore s'égosiller longtemps, cette vieille pie...

Cygnus décida de changer de place et partit donc fureter vers les plus anciens du comité d'attente. Bien que le grand-oncle Arcturus et sa femme Lysandra étaient absents de cette réunion de famille, le grand-oncle Sirius et de la grand-tante Belvina n'avaient pas manqué à l'appel. Ils faisaient des paris concernant le prénom de l'enfant à venir, les réjouissances concernant la cohabitation de quatre générations passées. Cela semblait se jouer entre Leo et Pavo... Une chance qu'ils aient délaissé le Chamaeleon qui était grand favori à l'annonce de cette grossesse. Quelle tradition stupide que d'attribuer des noms d'étoiles à ceux de leur sang.

Il se détourna d'eux d'un pas leste pour passer devant le frère et les parents de son épouse qui semblaient comploter avec ce fiel français qu'on leur connaissait si bien. Ce bellâtre d'Ethan Rosier faisait l'apologie de son braillard de fils, Evan, qui devait avoir un an maintenant. Ses beaux parents s'accordaient à dire que le nourrisson à venir serait sans doute charmant grâce à l'héritage physique de la lignée, mais qu'il aurait le sang chaud si caractéristique de leurs familles.

« Il faudra à ce petit avoir du caractère, une poigne de fer en tant que futur chef de famille. Il en va plus qu'une tradition, c'est un fondement de nos lignées. » Disaient-ils.

Si Morgane avait pitié de son âme, ils ne seraient pas exaucés.

Les traditions... Une famille de Sang-Pur de si haute authenticité en était forgée. Il semblait que Druella ne respecterait pas celle de rendre une délivrance avec dignité, courage et silence. Elle pouvait se le permettre à présent : en donnant naissance à un héritier Black, elle serait enfin reconnue comme un membre de la famille à part entière et ne craindrait plus d'être répudiée pour avoir manqué à ses devoirs d'épouses. « Elle sera encore plus agaçante à vivre » Songea-t-il même s'il le savait depuis bien longtemps : la si forte dot qu'ils avaient touchée lors des noces avec la française n'avait d'égal que son odieux caractère.

Cygnus aurait mille fois préféré être lié à la fille Goyle, certes moins belle mais d'un tempérament affable et discret ; malheureusement un Black ne visait que le sommet de la compétition et l'une des plus belle jeune femme en société se trouvait être Druella à cette époque. Son esthétique n'équivalait qu'avec les sommes les plus affolantes qu'elle dépensait à droite et à gauche pour ses toilettes, ses bijoux, ses parfums. Une chance pour cette harpie, elle était à présent membre de la famille de sorcier la plus riche d'Europe. Cygnus n'aurait su estimer la fortune familiale ne serait-ce que sans les biens immobiliers, mais sa propre bourse -en tant que second né- lui aurait suffit à mener trois ou quatre vies en ayant un train de vie plus luxueux qu'un roi.

Une tape amicale lui frappa l'épaule, Cygnus se détourna du portrait devant lequel il était posté sans l'admirer pour faire face à son frère Alphard qui venait d'arriver puisqu'il portait encore sa cape sur son dos.

« Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire, allons boire. Tu vas être père, Cygnus ! Profitons ! Après ta triste existence ne sera plus que responsabilités, langes à changer, et discipline à donner ! »

Et sans demander son reste, son cadet d'une année, le tira vers un couloir en riant à gorge déployée.

Il faudrait lui rendre la pareille lorsque lui-même serait dans sa position, mais cet idiot semblait prompt à rester vieux garçon et à fréquenter les bordels les plus huppés de Londres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle attenante où trônait une magnifique cheminée qui crépitait et dégageait une douce chaleur, réchauffant l'ambiance glacial de la demeure. Devant le foyer se trouvait deux fauteuils face à face prêts à s'affronter pour jouer avec l'échiquier sorcier qui était posé sur une petite table d'ébène. Alphard ne se préoccupa guère du jeu, comme l'aurait fait Walbugra en lui proposant une partie, pour aller se ruer vers le bar. Il jeta une œillade à son aîné :

« Wisky Pur Feu ?

- Plutôt de l'Hypocras, tu sais bien.

- Rabat-joie... Enfin, tu as besoin de te dérider mon bon vieux Cygnus où tu vas vieillir bien vite ! Déjà qu'à l'approche de la naissance providence tu te fais des cheveux blancs !

Il soupira. Alphard pouvait parfois être tellement exaspérant.

- Pour être honnête, c'est Wally qui me soucie, commença Cygnus. Ces deux dernières années n'ont pas été un long fleuve tranquille pour elle. Elle s'est forcée à venir car en tant qu'aînée, elle ne pouvait se permettre de louper cet événement... Qu'auraient-ils tous dit ? »

Alphard venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil la mine sombre, les verres et les spiritueux étaient toujours en lévitation et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à les faire se poser sur le meuble de fortune qui officierait en tant que comptoir de beuverie. Cygnus prit place de l'autre côté de l'échiquier et attrapa son verre en plein vol. Il se servit à boire et patienta que le plus jeune de la fratrie n'en fasse de même.

La vérité était que Walburga s'était mariée avec leur cousin Orion pour uniquement une chose : conserver le patronyme de Black et transmettre le nom comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été un héritier mâle. Mariée depuis quatre ans, elle n'avait cependant pas donné d'enfant viable à la famille... Beaucoup de grossesses et tout autant de fausses couches. Elle ne parvenait pas à arriver à terme, et plus le temps passait plus sa tristesse, son aigreur augmentait. Voir sa sœur dans un tel état, alors que la nature l'avait façonnée pour se tenir debout sous le soleil et être baignée de son éclat, rendait Cygnus étrangement las, en colère.

« Druella n'a pas manqué de se vanter de cette naissance. Et les Rosiers de ce fils à venir. » L'arracha son frère de ses pensées.

Plus que par plaisir de fanfaronner, tous ces louanges à propos de l'arrivée de cet enfant n'avaient surtout eu pour but que de blesser Wally encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Sa femme n'avait jamais apprécié sa sœur et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Wally avait été élevée à bonne école : placée chez les Serpentard à son entrée à Poudlard, elle fut vite reconnue comme une langue de vipère d'exception. Il fallait dire que leur tante Cassiopea avait toujours eu la critique facile et que la grand-tante Belvina brillait de par ses commérages acérés. Ses correspondances, satyres de la haute société sorcières, avaient même été publiées.

« Wally en a été très affectée. » Ajouta Alphard.

Sans nul doute...

Mais elle ne le leur avait pas montré à eux. A lui. Pourtant Wally et Cygnus étaient proches depuis leur plus tendre enfance bien que quatre ans les séparaient. Il avait été son mignon, son plus adorable et plus adoré admirateur, qui se plaisait à la servir en quelques plaisirs que cela pouvait être. Jouer à la poupée ? Bien sûr, votre majesté. Expliquer comment avait été perpétrée la première guerre des Goblins ? Nul problème, votre altesse.

Mais sa jolie princesse – à qui il allait porter une fleur dérobée dans la serre matriarcale chaque matin – était bien loin. Tel un phénix, elle s'était fanée pour laisser bourgeonner puis s'épanouir la magnifique souveraine qu'elle était devenue. Et lui ne pouvait plus prétendre à rien : ni lui baiser les mains, ni lui brosser les cheveux, ni la retrouver dans sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit pour lui faire la lecture. Tout ceci aurait pu être trop mal interprété par le reste du monde. Le reste du monde qui avilissait tout. Qui salissait tout. Qui diabolisait tout. A juste titre ?

Sans nul doute...

S'il n'avait pas été son frère... S'il avait été son cousin. S'il avait été Orion. Il l'aurait épousée.

Il détestait Orion. Il le haïssait.

Autant qu'il aurait aimé être lui.

Il y a pensé.

Une fois.

Obtenir du polynectar aurait été long, ou coûteux, mais à chaque problème sa solution : un peu de patience, ou une bourse grasse de gallions.

Cygnus avala le liquide ambré avec un manque de modération qui surprit son frère. Mais ce dernier ne releva pas davantage, se concentrant sur son propre verre.

Un autre cris surgit, perçant. Il se reversa un verre, son frère lui tendit le sien en guise de demande. Alphard lui-même se moquait bien de ce que pourrait engendrer Druella pourvu qu'elle cesse de hurler et les laisse tous en paix. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma délicatement. Une œillade vers cette dernière et Cygnus lâcha son verre plein, comme un enfant pris en faute. L'alcool se répandit lentement sur le luxueux tapis qui ornait le sol de la pièce. Cela ne comptait pas, un elfe nettoierait. Lui se contenta de se ressaisir du récipient et de le replacer sur la table.

« Wally... » Souffla-t-il.

En tendant la main en sa direction tandis qu'Alphard lui offrit un sourire comme seul lui en avait le secret alors qu'elle s'approcha. Il voulut se lever pour lui céder sa place, mais comme si elle avait prédit son geste, elle réfuta d'un signe de tête. Gracile, et pleine de dignité, elle vint à leurs côtés et s'installa au sol, devant la cheminée.

Un autre cris.

« Cela n'en finit pas... Que de souffrances. Tant de talent in utero, avec une baguette ce gamin pourrait être un expert en Doloris.» Ironisa Alphard.

Cygnus ne répondit rien, il observait la douce Walburga. Sans qu'elle ne prononce rien, il pouvait l'entendre penser : « Je torturerais pour être à sa place. Je pourrais même tuer pour cela. ». Mais tant qu'il serait en vie, jamais Wally n'arracherait la vie de quoi que ce soit, cela la salirait à jamais. Hormis pour décapiter un elfe de maison. Vieille tradition familiale.

Le brasier du foyer s'amenuisait. Wally, en un geste délicat, prit le verre d'Alphard et le jeta dans la cheminée. La réaction se fit immédiate puisque les flammes repartaient de plus belle dans une valse brûlante.

Un énième hurlement se fit entendre. Plus criard, plus aigu, plus viscéral.

L'enfant était là.

De nombreux pas hâtifs se firent entendre et se mouvèrent vers l'autre partie du manoir. Alphard arqua un sourcil à cette débâcle tandis que Wally froissa le jupon de sa robe en serrant le tissus dans le creux de sa main autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas davantage, eux. Cela serait mal interprété mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire pour tout avouer. La seule chose au monde qui comptait étaient les larmes silencieuses, élégantes, dignes qui coulaient lentement sur le visage de Walburga.

Alphard se leva et s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup pour passer sa main sur le haut de son crâne, en prenant soin de ne pas gâcher ses anglaises. Wally était soigneuse de son apparence, perfectionniste en tout point même. Elle inclina la tête vers lui et lui offrit un demi-sourire. Il s'agenouilla et l'enserra avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable pour nicher son visage dans sa chevelure et en humer le parfum. Sans doute sentait-elle le muguet... Presque tous les baumes, crèmes et parfums qu'elle portait avait cette fragrance pour note principale. Son frère se déganta et d'un doux revers de doigt captura une larme et la porta d'un geste preste à ses propres lèvres, à la suite de quoi il murmura:

« Ivresse d'eau ne finit jamais... »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sans doute pour rejoindre l'assemblée et admirer le nouvel héritier des Black.

Comme si elle avait attendu que leur frère, intrus, s'en aille, Walburga entama:

« Père va être fier de toi, Cygnus. Bravo... Tu as gagné.» Il se crispa.

Gagner quoi ? L'approbation de leur père qui l'avait si souvent dédaigné sous prétexte qu'il semblait bien maigrichon ? Oh, Cygnus savait bien que si Alphard était né tout juste un an après lui ce n'était pas pour rien : le couple Black craignait que leur deuxième fils ne meure en bas-âge puisqu'il était de faible constitution. Cette tare l'avait en quelque sorte condamné aux yeux de son père et ce à jamais. Même s'il fut un élève excellent en Arithmancie, en Etude des Runes au point qu'il aurait pu y faire carrière si tant est qu'il aurait souhaité le faire – ne pas travailler était une oisiveté que les Black avait le luxe de pouvoir se payer à la vue de leur si haute fortune - mais cela n'avait jamais suffit pour qu'il ait le droit de la part de Pollux à un regard franc, qui consacrait sa réussite.

Gagner pour quoi ? Perpétuer leur lignée. Rendre sa femme encore plus exécrable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avoir l'assurance de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en délester à son gré. Mettre sa chère et tendre Wally dans cet état de désespoir et alimenter sa peine uniquement par sa simple présence. Il avait tant honte de lui, d'être celui qui indirectement avait provoqué la chute de sa sœur qui se donnait tellement de mal pour contenter leur père, alors qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais totalement étant née fille. Elle, aussi, avait été condamnée dès son commencement.

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne t'en veux pas, ajouta-t-elle tremblante. Je suis sûre que tu seras un bien meilleur père pour cet enfant que n'a été le nôtre envers nous. »

Et elle fondit en larmes. Non plus silencieuses mais bruyantes, ardentes. Comme un enfant blessé qui souffre le martyre pour une peine insupportable. Ses pleurs déchiraient le silence, transcendaient l'atmosphère et son âme. Oui, cela causait à Cygnus bien plus de désarrois, d'inquiétudes que les

précédents cris d'agonie de Druella. Jamais, au grand Merlin jamais, il ne se souvenait avoir entendu sa sœur pleurer. Elle avait toujours eu plus que quiconque cette notion de contrôle.

Que faire ? Que dire ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il pourrait pleurer avec elle, mais un homme ne pleurait pas. Un Black ne devrait pas pleurer, par nature. Mais ce serait leur secret à eux. Il voudrait la consoler, alléger son chagrin, lui promettre monts et merveilles pourvu que les rivières cessent de couler et qu'elle retrouve son sourire et ses joues rosées. Mais il ne ferait rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Et quand bien même il tenterait : cela la mettrait mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'elle était très pudique.

Wally.

D'un geste de baguette, il usa d'un sort de métamorphose avant de transformer son verre d'Hypocras en un bocal rond dont le contenu n'était plus de l'alcool ambré mais bel et bien de l'eau limpide. Wally avait cessé de pleurer et même si elle reniflait un peu, son intérêt avait été piqué. Il se sépara d'un de ses boutons de manchette qui coula dans le récipient. D'un coup de baguette, ce dernier se transforma en un poisson couleur bleu nuit qui tournait dans son nouvel habitacle.

Alors qu'il observèrent ce petit être agiter ses nageoires pour se mouvoir, Cygnus récita :

«- Les poissons ne pleurent pas. Ou alors cela ne se voit pas... Peut-être nagent-ils dans leurs larmes?

Puis fixant sa sœur dans les yeux, il acheva :

- N'est-ce pas un chagrin qui a du charme, Ma Dame ?»

Le sourire que lui offrit Wally en cet instant en guise de réponse... Si pur, si sincère dans sa discrétion - en une si légère nuance que lui seul aurait pu le percevoir - était une bien plus savoureuse victoire que d'avoir engendré le nouvel héritier Black.

Merlin, était-ce si grave s'il aimait davantage sa sœur que sa femme et surtout cet enfant juste né?

* * *

><p><em>C'en est fini du premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que le commentaire soit positif ou négatif: je suis preneuse afin que cela puisse me permettre de progresser :)<em>

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je tiens à préciser qu'à la fin du chapitre, Tant Walburga que Cygnus sont convaincus qu'un garçon est venu au monde, alors qu'il s'agit en fait d'une petite fille: Bellatrix._

_Je vous dis à très vite :)_


	2. 1960 - La Poursuite

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour vos retours via les commentaires mais aussi les ajouts en suivi/favori, cela m'a fait excessivement plaisir de lire vos avis. Je répondrai directement par mp pour les inscrits sur le site et via adresses mail pour ceux qui la laisseront, concernant les anonymes: une petite rubrique va être créée un peu plus bas :)_

_La Rubrique des Réponses aux Courriers des Lecteurs:_

_Grohendlaine__, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis enchantée et flattée que tu trouves tout ce qui es exposé comme étant cohérent car j'essaie d'y apporter beaucoup de soin. Cygnus est effectivement quelqu'un de très calme, maussade. Bella a surtout hérité du caractère de Druella, outre la folie dans laquelle elle s'est plongée au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Concernant Alphard, je vais laisser cette question en suspens puisque tu vas avoir la réponse durant la lecture de ce chapitre. Par rapport à Walburga, dans L'Ascension elle était présentée dans un état de faiblesse extrême, son tempérament adoucie par Cygnus pour pousser à l'empathie. Mais depuis le temps à passer et elle a gagné en amertume, et en plus de son caractère bien trempé, tu vas donc pouvoir la (re)découvrir plus bas. Je ne vais pas beaucoup m'avancer mais une multitudes de textes sont prévus dont un sur la naissance de Bellatrix, au moment où ils se sont rendus compte que ce n'était point l'héritier tant promis mais une héritière qui avait vu le jour. _

_Tina__, merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le texte à ton goût et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci. J'apprécie aussi beaucoup le personnage de Regulus; il a été contraint de vivre dans l'ombre de son frère durant toute son enfance, pour se démarquer de lui et racheter la honte qu'il avait causé: il s'est engagé auprès des Forces du Mal mais qui malgré son jeune âge parvient à faire acte de bravoure et de rédemption. Cela force le respect!  
><em>

_Twixine__, merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai aussi une affection pour les personnages délaissés. L'avantage avec la famille Black est que la base est solide grâce à son arbre pour éviter les OC à tout va. Cette famille offre de la structure mais ne coupe pas pour autant la créativité pour écrire. Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise, l'on y verra peu Cygnus mais vu ton opinion à son propos, il ne va pas beaucoup te manquer à mon avis!  
><em>

_ -Fan__, un grand merci pour ton avis si positif et surtout pour les compliments concernant ma plume. Je compte bien m'améliorer en travaillant dur afin de rendre votre lecture aussi agréable que possible.  
><em>

_Je profite pour rajouter que je suis toujours à la rechercher d'un(e) Bêta :)  
><em>

_Voici donc ce second chapitre qui se déroule en 1960, l'année de la naissance de Sirius. Le jour de sa naissance plus particulièrement, même si comme pour le cas de Bellatrix, ce ne sera que survolé._

_ Pour précision Mary-Ann Bones est un OC, cependant elle est dans mes écris la sœur d'Edgar Bones: un membre de l'Ordre ayant été tué, que Maugrey estimait beaucoup; mais aussi d'Amelia Bones (Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique) qui siégeait au Magenmagot lorsque Harry y est acquitté et qui aurait été tué de la main de Voldemort durant l'été 1996. Brefouille Mary-Ann est donc une tante de Susan Bones :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 : 1960 – La Poursuite**

A l'écoute des ronflements, elle se demanda rapidement qui l'avait réveillée entre son époux et son bébé. En guise de réponse, elle sentit que l'on s'agitait en son sein.

« Tu es tellement vif... »

Elle caressa son rentre rond avec affection, avec émotion. Après tant d'années, ô combien de tentatives et ô combien de fois son cœur brisé par la perte des enfants qu'elle portait. Il semblait que pour cette fois-ci il y aurait bien une naissance. Tel un Lutin de Cornouailles bien au chaud dans son ventre, ce bébé brillait par son impolitesse à la rouer de coups il avait un sens de l'humour assez prononcé car il semblait toujours vouloir sortir mais tel un acteur capricieux finissait par rester en coulisse. C'est ainsi qu'elle, Walbugra Black, était alitée depuis deux semaines, attendant que ce bébé daigne enfin faire son entrée dans le monde.

Elle était au supplice de son bon vouloir. Mais Merlin ce que c'était agréable, elle était sans aucun doute la femme la plus heureuse au monde !

Enfin. Enfin... Enfin !

Elle allait donner vie.

Alors qu'elle venait d'avoir trente-cinq ans... Il lui aura donc fallu attendre plus de dix ans avant d'avoir la chance de sentir la vie grandir en son sein, de pouvoir espérer tenir dans ses bras un nourrisson qui serait le sien.

Elle avait pensé avoir été maudite durant plusieurs années. Walburga n'ignorait pas que les mariages entre cousins si proches n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde, loin de susciter l'approbation générale de la communauté sorcière. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait au contact d'Orion lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il la frôlait, lorsqu'il la touchait, lorsqu'il la caressait, lorsqu'il l'honorait... Tout ceci devait être puni. Il était péché que de ressentir une quelconque satisfaction de chair avec un si proche cousin, murmurait-on sur son passage lorsqu'elle flânait au Chemin de Traverse.

Mais elle était amoureuse d'Orion, elle l'était devenu. Et elle était folle d'exaltation rien qu'à la pensée des moments intimes qu'ils partageait dans leurs appartements privés une fois la nuit tombée. Circée seule savait combien elle aimait cela, combien elle désirait cela et ce du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Bien entendu, l'élite des sangs-purs n'avaient rien trouvé à redire, au contraire, tous connaissait la devise familiale : Toujours Pur. Et où trouver la propreté du sang la plus parfaite si ce n'était dans les racines qui lui étaient propres et dont elle savait que l'on s'assurait d'élaguer les branches malsaines ? Il avait fallu faire un choix : le siens avait été d'assurer la pérennité de sa lignée en transmettant elle-même son nom, comme si elle avait été un homme. Pour combler cette tare qu'elle subissait depuis sa naissance, depuis sa plus tendre enfance : être née femelle et non mâle.

Son affection pour Orion n'avait été au début qu'un simple calcul mais elle avait fini par tomber dans son propre piège et s'attacher éperdument à lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu de coup de foudre pour qui que ce soit, certainement pas pour lui. Mais elle réalisait combien sa mère avait raison lorsqu'elle lui expliquait que le monument de l'amour se bâtissait avait du temps, pour que ses fondations puissent être inébranlables.

Cette attraction - considérée comme contre nature par la multitude - expliquait, selon elle, pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien engendrer d'autre que des morts-nés. La plupart du temps, elle avait plutôt enchaîné les fausses couches. Et la douleur, la culpabilité de ces dernières lui pesaient. Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais confié, n'ai jamais chercher à extérioriser. Les Black n'étaient pas comme le commun des mortels à s'épancher et pleurer leurs pertes, ils étaient entièrement dédiés au public et devait se comporter en tant que tel : ne laisser paraître aucune faille. Que faire de ce chagrin ? Des états maladifs dans lesquels elle se trouvait après chaque fausse-couche ? Les Rois ne tombent pas malades, ils meurent : c'est tout, et ce en restant dignes. Elle s'était efforcé d'agir de la sorte mais ce fut dur, très dur, trop dur. Son couple en avait pâti, peut-être qu'en parler avec Orion leurs aurait permis de regagner confiance et de se sentir de nouveau prêt.

Mais non. Tel des cavaliers après une chute, ils s'étaient remis en selle.

Inlassablement.

Et son ventre devînt un cimetière.

Elle avait lu des légendes à propos d'un procédé pour démultiplié l'âme et la conserver à travers des objets une magie des plus noirs qui nécessitait le sacrifice d'une vie si tant est que ces vieux contes de bonnes femmes eussent pu se réaliser, Walburga Black serait déjà immortelle et détentrice de plus d'une trentaine de fragments d'âmes. A chaque perte, à chaque échec, le couple faisait planter un plant de rosiers dans le jardin de Square Grimmaurd pour ne pas oublier pour que ces vies avortées, arrachées contre leurs grès ne demeurent avec eux.

Ces pauvres petits.

Pauvre d'elle, aussi.

Elle se rendormit sans plus de cérémonie et étonnamment sans le moindre cauchemar en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait ruminé auparavant.

* * *

><p>«Il paraît que le petit farceur fait encore des siennes, Wally ?» demanda Alphard alors qu'il s'installait.<p>

Il s'était adossé contre le mur droit de la pièce, à proximité de son lit car elle avait émis un son de désapprobation pendant que ce dernier s'évertuait à faire les cents pas, comme anxieux et frustré, puisque ce cirque avait duré plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Oui : un petit insolent, répondit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre, souriante. »

Elle s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin là, avec un mal de dos déchirant mais elle ne s'était pas plainte plus que nécessaire, qui plus est qu'Orion dormait à point fermé et que rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. Elle avait fait appelé leurs elfe de maison Kreattur pour qu'il lui apporte quelques décoction contre la douleur afin qu'elle ne soit soulagée. Elle avait finir par décembre au grand salon où un feu de cheminée crépitait, un thé fumant et des petits gâteaux sur un petit meuble l'attendaient : preuve de l'attention zélée du serviteur. Mais ces piques de douleurs se manifestait toujours - quoi qu'atténués par la potion anti-douleurs - à des intervalles plutôt réguliers et de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger toujours plus rapprochés. Cela demeurait supportable, en dehors de cette gêne en bas du dos.

Lorsque son père l'avait trouvé au petit matin, il avait ordonné de rester alité aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, elle avait manifesté un très grand mécontentement puisque son beau-père – Arcturus – devait recevoir son Ordre de Merlin Première Classe l'après-midi même. Mais son père, outre être le propriétaire de Square Grimmaurd, demeurait avant tout le chef de famille et rien ni personne ne s'opposait à la décision du roi des Black, pas même sa propre Dauphine.

« A chacun ses problèmes... Je me suis disputé avec Mary ce matin. Elle m'a même chassé de chez elle vois-tu. »

Mary-Ann Bones.

La nouvelle bévue d'Alphard. Une sorcière de presque rien qu'il fréquentait depuis bientôt deux ans. Quand son frère l'avait mentionné pour la première fois, elle avait eu le vif sentiment que cette parvenue qui s'était glissée entre Alphard et elle serait présente dans leurs sillages pour quelques temps. Elle avait donc effectué quelques recherches sur l'arbre Bones et avait fini par trouvé une racine pourrie remontant a l'une de ses générations: un sang-mêlé. Cela avait condamné cette dinde à ne jamais pouvoir espéré accéder au titre d'épouse Black. Elle ne fut même jamais autorisé à mettre le pied dans la demeure familiale, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était chez d'autres sangs-purs puisque la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Leurs père tolérait qu'il badine avec elle pour son bon plaisir, mais tous savait combien il était réfractaire à l'idée que son dernier fils – qui avait toutes les opportunités possibles de faire un mariage digne et avantageux – ne mélange son sang à cette péronnelle qui avait un soupçon de sang impur en elle. Si Alphard venait à le braver... Pollux le déshériterait, peut-être même le provoquerait-il en duel afin de le tuer lui-même pour cette trahison. Walburga ne souhaitait pas perdre son frère pour qui elle avait une vive affection, et une possessivité extrême, mais elle aurait agrée à l'attitude de son père afin de laver leurs affront. Leurs sang quasi royal ne pouvait être fourvoyé, amoindri, sali par des sympathisants de la race moldue eussent-ils une once d'étincelle magique ou non.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait à cette pauvre mijaurée pour en arriver à ce point, très cher ? Prononça-t-elle sans la moindre empathie, juste pour faire la conversation elle se souciait de Bones encore moins que des conditions de vie de Kreattur. C'était cocasse, avoir plus de sollicitude pour un esclave que pour ce que le sens commun considérait – lui - comme étant presque son égal.

- Tante Belvina a toujours écrit des pamphlets à son propos, contre son ascendance soit-disant moldue. C'est du non sens ! Le concerné était un beau-frère de son arrière-grand-mère. Elle n'est pas touché directement, et quand bien même le serait-elle : ce ne serait pas une infamie pour autant. C'est une sorcière, une excellente sorcière pas une moldue rencontrée près de BigBen de qui je me serais amouraché comme par enchantement !

- Tu aurais du t'y attendre. Je t'avais conseillé de ne pas t'afficher avec, tu as attiré l'attention. Tu sais combien tante Belvina est... tu lui as offert de quoi se nourrir en période de disette. Elle n'avait pas fais de reproches depuis les naissances des filles de Cygnus à la place de l'héritier providence que tous escomptaient.

Il balayait rageusement d'un revers de main l'espace devant lui, comme s'il comptait chasser des mouches et poursuivit :

- Si ce n'était que cela, Wally ! Nous étions chez Florian Fortarôme a déguster un sorbet au citron... Les Crabbe qui étaient assis à la table voisine se sont levés et ont quitté l'endroit. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient fini leurs glaces mais bel et bien parce que je suis arrivée avec Mary-Ann a mon bras.

Walburga eut un rire léger et piqua doucereuse avec une voix particulièrement mielleuse :

- Dois-je te rappeler que le vieux Crabbe t'a proposé la main de sa cadette durant un bal il y a moins d'un mois et que tu as humilié cette pauvre fille sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas assez fine... « et ce dans tous les sens du terme » pour te citer ? Ne sois pas surpris qu'ils soient offusqués, insultés que tu aies refusé une fille au sang-pur pour t'acoquiner avec de la vermine !

Alphard lui jeta un œil noir, sa main semblait trembler de rage.

- Le temps n'altérera en rien les origines douteuses de son arbre. Nous sommes le haut du panier Alphard, tu ne devrais pas frayer avec des déchets ni permettre que ces mêmes ordures puissent être associés à notre si noble nom... N'éprouves-tu donc pas de honte à ce que l'on murmure sur nous ?

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de pouvoir poursuivre, tandis qu'elle avait tout le loisir de regarder le rouge lui monter aux joues comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il subissait les remontrances de leurs père.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas te lier, te marier à cet immondice ? »

Un silence lourd de sens plana dans la pièce. C'était donc cela... Qui ne dit mot consent...

Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle ne le permettrait pas...

Elle ne le permettrait pas ! Jamais !

« Je te défends de salir notre sang et d'attirer la honte, la déchéance sur nous. As-tu oublié qui nous sommes, Alphard ? Quasi Régent et tu voudrais nous imposer ton débris, pire que ne serait un roturier?! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Jamais ! Jamais ! Je te tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut, mais notre branche n'aura pas à subir un rebut tel que cette Bones !

Elle le vit se crisper davantage, comme lorsqu'il était furieux, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair habituellement s'assombrissait... le beau temps laissait place à une tempête des plus orageuse. Il s'avança doucement, dangereusement du lit. Mais Wally ne se démontait pas non, elle était déjà bien trop bercer par la haine, la colère.

- Sais-tu ce qui se passera si tu persistes dans cette idée que de t'encombrer de cette rognure ?! Tu seras supprimer de l'arbre, de la tapisserie, de nos vies ! De ma vie ! De celle de mon enfant à naître ! De celle de Cygnus ! De celle de ses trois Grâces ! Valons nous donc si peu pour que tu nous préfères cette raclure ?! »

Plus aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche par la suite puisque sa gorge était violemment enserrée par les mains de son cadet, fermes, décidées. Il semblait être dans un état second alors que son regard fou paraissait se perdre au cœur de ses propres prunelles. Elle sentit tout le poids de son frère lui comprimer la trachée et l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Puis ce fut flou.

Et noir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête lui tourna quelque peu et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Et les deux silhouettes à son chevet se précisèrent. Il y avait Cygnus... quand et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Bien entendu, Alphard était toujours là. L'un avec le regard affolé, et l'autre avec les yeux coupables puisqu'il semblait revenu à la réalité.<p>

« Wally, tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle, Merlin ! »

Alphard lui avait-il dit ce qu'il avait fait ? Devait-elle faire acte de délation et provoquer une bagarre entre ses deux frères, comme elle le faisait jadis. Attisant leurs jalousies, de qui serait le préféré de leurs si précieuse Wally ? La vérité était qu'elle avait toujours aimé qu'ils aient leurs iris figées sur elle, qu'ils n'accordent de crédit qu'à elle. Envers ses frères, elle avait toujours eu un sentiment de possession, ils étaient à elle autant qu'elle était à eux... le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler que cela lui aurait peu importé tant qu'ils se seraient tenus tous les trois ensemble. Elle avait cultiver son ascendant sur ses frères durant son enfance, puis son adolescence... cela n'avait jamais cessé en fait.

La chose n'avait pas été difficile lorsqu'ils étaient bambins puisque leurs mères étaient très souvent absente, et prenait un soin à ne pas s'impliquer dans leurs éducations plus que nécessaire. Leurs mères n'avait jamais eu grand caractère, aussi devait-il être difficile de s'imposer face à ce monstre de charisme qu'était Pollux Black. Son rôle d'aîné lui avait été grandement utile pour asseoir son autorité alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école et donc en interaction avec bien d'autres jeunes sorciers certains plus talentueux qu'elle, même si elle abhorrait à le reconnaître. Elle avait perdu de la poigne sur leurs lestes lorsqu'ils étaient devenus de jeunes adultes, où chacun s'était axé sur un chemin légèrement différent des autres.

Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du pouvoir sur eux. Elle était parvenu à pousser Alphard à bout, après tout.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais elle mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer. Ce serait accorder trop de crédit à ce que son cadet avait fait. Ce dernier qui la regardait avec faute, alors que Cygnus le fixait l'air accusateur. Alphard se jeta au pied du lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle trônait. Il se cramponna aux couvertures et l'implora en baissant les yeux :

« Pardonnes moi Wally, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

- Un peu que tu peux ramper pour lui demander l'absolution, et plus encore... Tu aurais pu la tuer, et que dire du bébé, sombre idiot ! Quand père saura cela, il t'étranglera de ses propres mains et ne loupera pas son coup, lui.»

Ainsi Alphard le lui avait raconté en détail toute l'histoire. Cygnus réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agissait d'elle. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait toujours été dans ses jupons à lui vouer une adoration sans limite.

Fidèle et doux Cygnus...

« Cela restera entre nous trois, les garçons.

- Me pardonnes-tu, Wally ? demanda désespéré Alphard.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de la gagner, cette grâce, Alphard.

- Comment ? Dis moi, je ferai ce qu'il faut !

- Prêtes donc serment. Un serment inviolable. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il jeta une œillade à Cygnus qui lui rendit un regard signifiant qu'il devait au moins cela à sa sœur pour s'être attaquer à elle alors qu'elle était alitée, en couche. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la femme, dont les prunelles avaient un peu rougi face au choc de la confrontation physique.

« Très bien, renonça-t-il. Cygnus, sois notre enchaîneur. »

Elle tendit sa main à Alphard, il se saisit de son blanc et fin poignet. Elle fit de même. Cygnus sorti sa baguette et une lueur verte s'en dégagea pour se propager vers les membres de sa fratrie. Fière, Walbugra énonça les clauses du contrat :

« Alphard Black, t'engages-tu à ne pas mêler ton noble sang et engendrer une quelconque infamie - en enfant - avec Mary-Ann Bones ou tout autre sang-mêlé ou moldue ?

- Je m'y engage.

- Si tant est que tu te maries, ne te lieras-tu par mariage qu'avec une jeune femme issus de bonne famille, et dont le sang sera aussi pur que le tiens ?

- Je m'y engage.

- Si ces deux conditions ne sont respectées, en paieras-tu le prix de ta vie ?

- Je m'y engage.

Le sort était à présent scellé. Elle avait vaincu. Elle l'avait vaincue. Cette dinde de Bones. Et cette folle idée d'Alphard. S'il ne rentrait pas dans le chemin de la raison, au moins ne se précipiterait-il pas dans les abysses et n'entraînerait-il pas la famille dans sa chute.

Sans plus lui accorder de regard, il se dégagea de sa prise et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans se tourner il déclara :

« Vous pourrez annoncer à père que son plus jeune fils ne se mariera jamais, qu'il restera célibataire jusqu'à sa mort, et vivra dans le péché avec sa maîtresse. Je ne renonce pas à vous, mais je ne renoncerai pas à elle non plus. »

Il partit, et ils surent qu'ils n'allaient pas le revoir avant quelques temps.

* * *

><p>Cygnus et Walburga restèrent dans la pièce sans rien se dire, méditant sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se crispa face à une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas encore subi jusque là. Se doutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer et inquiet de nature pour elle comme il l'était, il se rua dans le couloir pour que l'on fasse appeler un médicomage.<p>

Le bébé avait-il un problème ? Ou souhaitait-il tout simplement sortir ?

* * *

><p>Elle avait été la grande vainqueur, conquérante sur toute la ligne.<p>

Elle avait donné un fils à la famille et tous la couronnaient de louanges. La nature lui avait offert un garçon qui était robuste d'après la médicomage. Elle avait sauvé son plus jeune frère de lui-même.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'elle avait perdu Alphard, et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a pu montrer à quel point toutes les horreurs déblatérées par Walburga lui semble "normales" et donc dans quel environnement a grandi Sirius. Dans la dépréciation constante des moldus et sang-mêlés alors qu'à côté de cela Alphard vit un véritable amour avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas jugé digne de lui. C'est ce paradoxe au sein de cette famille aux idéaux bien huilés qui a été l'élément déclencheur de son intérêt pour les moldus, et de son sens critique envers les principes de pureté du sang qui lui ont été enseigné toute son enfance.<em>

_ Enfin, vous lirez cela de prochaines fois!_

_ A très vite pour le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic courte :)_


	3. 1976 - La Distance

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Encore une fois, merci pour tous les retours que j'ai eu, que ce soit en review ou bien en mails privés._

_La Rubrique des Réponses Aux Courriers des Lecteurs:_

_Grohendlaine  
><em>_Merci énormément pour cette nouvelle review qui m'a fait immensément plaisir. Que ce soit ton ressenti ou bien ton compliment sur la manière dont le tout a été rédigé. J'étais moi-même parfois horrifiée de ce que disait Walburga, car cela lui semble être des broutilles mais que plutôt que se modérer elle ne cessait d'insister. Non pas pour pour être méchante avec Mary-Ann car elle s'en soucie comme de son premier balais mais bel et bien pour blesser Alphard en le rabaissant par le biais de la jeune femme. Car tu sais, il est un je-m'en-foutiste, mon Alphard. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise, puis contentée. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce dernier chapitre.  
><em>

_ -Fan  
><em>_Je ne saurais te dire à quel point ton commentaire m'a touché, fait plaisir. Tu arrives parfaitement à cerner ce que j'ai voulu faire par le biais de cette courte fiction. Un énorm__e merci!__  
><em>

_Pat'D'Amande  
><em>_Ravie que tu aies apprécier les deux premiers chapitre et que ma version de ces Black, leurs relations soit celle qu__e tu recherchais. Merci encore pour ton message :)__  
><em>

_Nous voici donc arrivé au troisième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez autant si ce n'est plus que les deux autres._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1976 – La Distance<strong>

Il avait tellement chaud en cet instant, alors qu'il était frigorifié il y avait moins d'une heure. C'était à n'y rien comprendre... Sa tête lui tournait mais il était encore parfaitement capable d'entendre des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le couloir, même si la porte demeurait close.

« Je ne crains, Miss Bones, qu'il ne passera pas la nuit vu son état fiévreux et délirant. Nous avons administré toutes les potions dont nous disposions, tous les philtres en notre possession...

- Mais vous aviez dit que ce n'était qu'un coup de froid... Quelque chose de bénin ! Qu'il se remettrait rapidement et pourrait de nouveau aller poursuivre le souaffle !

- C'est un apprenti médicomage qui avait effectué un premier diagnostique, erroné semble-t-il... Et nous en sommes navrés, Miss. Vous nous avez recontacté aussi vite que possible puisque aucune amélioration ne se manifestait, mais il était déjà trop tard. La Fièvre d'Esponeas doit être traitée immédiatement pour être annihilée. »

Un silence plana, connaissant Mary-Ann sans doute devait-elle déjà verser quelques larmes, cette touchante sensiblerie féminine avait toujours été une des choses qu'il avait le plus affectionné chez elle.

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc, il allait mourir... à quarante-six ans.<p>

Un mince sourire se dessina difficilement sur son visage en repensant qu'il avait bien vécu. Selon la plupart de ses convictions et il n'avait presque aucun regret si ce n'était abandonné sa ''petite femme'' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il ne lui laisserait que des souvenirs à chérir, ne lui ayant donné aucun enfant... à y réfléchir il aurait du insister et la pousser à accepter il y avait quelques années l'idée d'adopter. Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée seule, du moins si vite.

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid. L'elfe devrait allumer la cheminée, par Merlin...<p>

* * *

><p>Il pouvait comme sentir qu'une main fine, douce et fraîche se posait sur son front. Quand était-elle revenue ? Sa présence le réconfortait et il se senti moins groggy dès l'instant où elle s'installa sur le bord du lit et lui agrippa la main. Si fort. Avait-elle peur qu'il ne s'en aille déjà ? Ou peut-être craignait-elle, elle, de tomber de désespoir.<p>

« Alphard ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mon chéri... entendit-il.

- Je sais ma douce. Je ne serai bientôt plus là. »

* * *

><p>Il avait terriblement chaud, il se sentait même suffoqué. Il devait transpirer à grosse goutte puisque la sensation humide dans le creux de son dos n'en finissait pas.<p>

La canicule du mois d'Août était une infamie sans nom.

* * *

><p>Une poigne se resserra sur sa paume. Il senti un doux parfum de jasmin. Ses yeux étaient clos mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner l'expression présente sur le visage de Mary-Ann. Ses sourcils devaient être froncés et son front plissé avec une mine partagée entre la colère, l'impuissance et une infinie tristesse. Ce visage qu'il avait si souvent vu, dont il était parfois le seul responsable : quand on la dédaignait sur leurs passage alors qu'ils se promenaient au Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'ils croisaient des membres de sa famille qui s'évertuaient à l'ignorer purement et simplement, au moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait ni mariage ni enfant. Il l'avait condamné à sa seule et unique compagnie en quelques sortes. Eux qui avaient tant voulu et désiré avoir une famille nombreuse, une maison pleine de vie et regorgeant de bambins courant et riant aux éclats...<p>

Il aurait pu la quitter quand Wally lui avait lancé un ultimatum. Il aurait du la quitter. Il lui aurait laissé une chance. Elle aurait sans doute éprouvé beaucoup de chagrin mais elle s'en serait remise, aurait pu refaire sa vie... la chose était encore concevable à son âge, si tant était qu'elle en éprouverait l'envie. Il aurait du la laisser s'envoler loin de lui pour son propre bien, et le siens aussi, mais il n'avait pas voulu.

* * *

><p>L'odeur de la terre après la pluie, il aimait cette fragrance. Il sentit aussi l'effluve si significative du sapin.<p>

Noël approchait... Druella accouchera-t-elle de son second enfant pour la nativité ?

* * *

><p>Il était un égoïste, il l'avait toujours été.<p>

Sans doute de la fratrie dont il était issu, il était le pire des enfants. Le petit dernier, ce qui déjà le rendait encore plus chéri et gâté que les deux autres. Le plus couvé s'il se rappelait combien il était entouré d'attention, surtout de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, jamais il ne voulait l'assumer : cette lâcheté qui le caractérisait tant était déjà vive même en bas âge. Toujours il comptait faire accuser Cygnus, chaque fois Wally se dénonçait et en payait le prix. Combien de coups de baguettes sur les doigts avait-elle reçu en guise de châtiment ? Combien de temps avait-elle été cloîtrée dans sa chambre en guise d'exemple ?

Mais jamais son frère et sa sœur ne s'en était plaint. Il semblait que cela était dans l'ordre des choses. Ce n'était que passé la fin de l'adolescence et le début de leurs vies d'adultes qu'il avait eu le droit à des remontrances.

Cygnus l'accusait de briser la vie et la réputation de toutes jeunes femmes en les flattant, charmant, séduisant et acceptant ce qu'elles étaient prêtes à lui offrir : leurs vertus. Mais c'est qu'elle l'avait bien voulu, et cherché. Si tu frayais et couchais avec de nombreuses femmes alors que tu étais un homme l'on disait que tu étais un Casanova. Si tu étais une femme, tu n'étais qu'une catin, une traînée de la pire espèce... c'était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde, la société sorcière. Tous en avait conscience. Pour preuve : Walbugra le savait bien, sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait serré les cuisses si longtemps et avait consenti à ne les ouvrir que le soir de ses noces à son époux.

Sa sœur ne lui avait jamais reproché que Mary-Ann. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir d'autres femmes qu'elle autour de lui, mais ne disait trop rien car elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de passades. Il était quelqu'un qui se lassait vite de tout, de tout le monde. Mais lorsque Miss Bones était entrée dans sa vie, avec cette petite lueur qui la plaçait tout au dessus du panier de ses conquêtes, l'attitude de Wally s'était faite plus offensive, plus agressive. Elle avait toujours ressenti de la jalousie, de la possessivité à l'encontre de ses cadets, une impression d'appartenance telle une enfant qui avait quelques précieux jouets dans sa chambres et qu'elle ne souhait partager. Ce désaccord était allé très loin, il avait bien cru l'avoir tué ce jour là et il se souvient combien pris de panique il était hâté de beugler dans la cheminée à Cygnus de venir l'aider.

Il s'en était longtemps senti coupable.

Puis moins.

Il avait failli la tuer, mais elle n'avait-elle pas anéanti toute chance de prospérité pour lui ? Avec une femme dont il était réellement épris.

Mais il les aimait, Wally et Cygnus.

Et Wally et Cygnus l'aimaient, lui.

Ils ne se le disaient jamais, mais ce sont des choses qui se vivent plus qu'elles ne se formulent.

* * *

><p>Il était tombé de son balais à l'entraînement de Quiddich comme un demeuré.<p>

Ses membres lui faisait mal, il serra les draps de l'infirmerie aussi fort que possible. Il ne flancherait pas, il ne crierai pas. Il était un Black, après tout, pas une vulgaire chochotte.

« Chanteras-tu pour moi ? Lorsque l'heure de mon dernier sommeil viendra ?

- Si tu me le demandais, je consentirai même à danser. Juste pour toi. »

Un sourire s'étira alors qu'il se remémorait des jeux sensuels qui avaient souvent alimenté leurs sexualité, afin de susciter plus de charme et d'envie à leurs étreintes. Il connaissait par cœur les courbes de sa compagne, les traits de son visage pour les avoir si attentivement observé durant des années. Amateur d'arts, il en avait fait des esquisses au fusain, s'était parfois lancé dans la réalisation d'aquarelle. Mais la chose dont il demeurait la plus fière était la salle des statues où étaient exposés toutes les représentations en pierre de Mary-Ann. Elle affectionnait s'y cacher parfois, par amusement, et lui n'avait d'objectif que de la débusquer pour lui rappeler combien elle était vivante et à quel point sa peau était tiède contrairement à ses jumelles de marbre.

« N'as-tu pas honte de me tenter de la sorte alors que je suis dans un tel état ? Vile créature... »

Il senti un légère pression sur ses lèvres. Mary-Ann lui avait déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, empreint de douceur, de tendresse et d'innocence. Il le lui rappela le premier qu'elle lui avait offert alors qu'ils étaient à Fleury et Botts un aprés-midi en plein hiver. C'était durant les fêtes de Noël et ils s'étaient trouvé tous les deux sous du gui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole avant ce moment là. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu en société. Il avait apprécié cette audace, faire ce dont on avait envie et ce lorsque l'on avait envie.

« Comme nous nous sommes bien aimés, Mary.

- Et combien nous nous aimons maintenant encore...

- Je t'ai souvent causer du tracas.

- Oui, j'ai cru devenir devenir chèvre, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Vraiment ?

- Au point que l'on aurait pu m'extirper un bézoard de la gorge. »

Ils rirent. Il avait toujours apprécié ces petits traits d'humour qu'elle avait, et ce sans le vouloir. Contrairement à son frère Edgar qui avait toujours des anecdotes amusantes à raconter, Mary-Ann n'était pas bien douée pour faire rire une assemblée. Mais parfois, elle brillait par ses traits d'esprits et de remarques anodines parvenait à susciter le rire autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas envie de se lever ce matin, Kreattur n'aurait qu'a lui emmener à manger au lit.<p>

Wally sera jalouse qu'il ait se privilège.

Cygnus, lui, s'en fichera.

Demie-victoire.

Mais victoire quand même.

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai pas été si dur à vire, tout de même.<p>

- Tu es un homme: tu es tyrannique de nature... Tu m'as obligé à vivre pendant une décennie dans des pièces vertes et rouges alors que je n'ai de goûts que pour le bleu et le blanc !

- Tu ne vas donc pas geindre pour quelques teintes et quelques meubles.

- Je suis terriblement frileuse. Et malgré tout, tu t'évertues à faire ôter tous les paravents que je place devant les fenêtres pour me préserver des courants d'air !

- Qu'y puis-je si ta petite nature perturbe la symétrie des pièces...

- Je mourrai donc transie de froid, mais en symétrie, mon chéri. »

Surtout pas non. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle pourrait faire, expérimenter.

« Je te souhaite de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Je serai heureux et en paix si tu franchissais le cap des cent ans.

- Je n'en suis pas même à la moitié, Alphard. Ne sois pas trop présomptueux.

- La vie sera longue.

- Pas par les temps qui courent... Edgar a bien failli mourir l'autre jour, lors d'une rixe de rue avec des Mangemorts. Magda est encore plus terrorisée qu'avant maintenant, surtout pour les enfants.

- Ton frère devrait quitter le pays avec sa famille avant que cela ne tourne mal. Et Amélia ne devrait pas revendiquer trop son opinion au Ministère non plus, elle n'ira pas loin au Département de la Justice Magique si elle continue. »

La montée d'un groupuscule fanatique de la pureté du sang avait commencé vers les années cinquante, La Gazette du Sorcier en parlait déjà lorsque Bella apprenait à marcher. Beaucoup d'anciennes familles s'étaient rassemblées autour d'un sorcier dont le nom ne devait être prononcé, il se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une centaine de membres actifs de ce qu'il avait entendu dire, et tout autant de sympathisants. Les Black, en accord avec la suprématie des sangs-purs adhéraient à de tels idéaux mais ils n'étaient pas partisans pour autant : jamais du sang quasi royal ne courberait l'échine devant un parvenu dont on ne savait rien et à qui personne n'avait jamais osé demander des comptes. Il pouvait très bien être un sang-mêlé et même un enfant né de moldu, Merlin seul le savait !

Alphard pensait bien que Bella fricotaient plus que nécessaire avec ces Mangemorts, surtout depuis qu'elle avait épousé l'aîné Lestranges qui était toujours flanqué de son cadet dans les pattes il était de notoriété publique que le petit Rabastan excellait dans les Arts Noirs. En ce qui concernait l'angeline Cissy, il n'y avait pas trop de souci à se faire : il faudrait tuer Cygnus pour que sa fille soit réduite à la servitude mais rien n'était moins sûr pour son influençable fiancé : Lucius Malfoy. Le jeune Regulus serait sans doute happé par les ténèbres, pour se distinguer de Sirius qui avait abandonné l'austérité familiale pour s'exposer au soleil et vivre comme il l'entendait.

« Mary, promets moi que dés l'instant où je serai en terre : tu quitteras le pays.

- Allons, Alphard... ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une née-moldu directe.

- Ton frère est connu pour être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ta sœur s'expose farouchement et surtout publiquement aux actes Mangemorts. Et tu es connue de la société sang-pur pour en avoir détourné l'un de ses plus charmant étalon.

- Nous sommes tous plus ou moins tordus, c'est de famille...

- Promets moi, Mary. »

Elle soupira fortement mais consenti en un geste de tête, l'air vaincue. Elle lui tenait bien plus tête en temps habituels, mais elle ne devait pas vouloir que leurs derniers instants ensembles soient alimentés par des disputes.

* * *

><p>La fièvre était de nouveau très haute, si forte qu'il en avait des spasmes. Elle avait tenté de lui faire avaler des potions afin d'atténuer ces effets mais rien n'y faisait. Pas même des baumes de soin qu' utilisait Mary-Ann lorsqu'elle était anxieuse puisque cela lui procurait des tremblements au niveau des mains.<p>

* * *

><p>« Je dois prendre des dispositions, écriras-tu ce que je te dicterai ? »<p>

Elle opina tandis qu'elle s'approcha du petit secrétaire où elle s'était tellement penchée afin d'entretenir les nombreuses correspondances qu'elle menait avec la famille et ses amis. Elle attrapa des petits rouleaux de parchemins, une belle plume d'oie et un encrier. Elle se muni aussi d'un appui et retourna à sa place initiale, près de lui.

« A l'Étude de Notariat Magique situé 86 Chemin de Traverse, au Notariomage Hibiscus Perkins. Je te fais confiance pour la broderie de politesses et tout ce patras d'en-tête, Mary. »

Ainsi commença-t-il à dicter tandis que sa dame écrivait à sa suite :

« Moi, Alphard Black, actuellement sur mon lit de mort, souhaite faire valoir mes dernières volontés testamentaires. Je déclare être sain d'esprit et conscient de mes dires à l'heure où je rédige cette missive. La moitié de la fortune estimée dans mon coffre de Gringotts est léguée à mon neveu Sirius Black troisième du nom ce dernier n'étant pas majeur, je souhaite que la somme qu'il héritera de moi soit placée dans le coffre 711 et bloquée jusque ses dix-sept ans afin qu'il puisse en disposer à sa guise sans que ses parents n'aient accès à cet héritage. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de prendre note, Mary-Ann se permit une remarque :

« Je ne suis pas certaine que cette décision soit saluée par ta famille... Sirius vit chez les Potter actuellement, et il semblerait que ta sœur l'ait supprimé de votre fameuse tapisserie, non ?

- Parfaitement, et je crois que pour lui apporter mon soutien, je vais en être élagué moi aussi. Mais il faut faire ce qui est juste : comme lorsque Andy a fuit avec son moldu, ils lui ont coupé les vivres. Je l'ai aidée à cette époque bien que personne n'en ait jamais rien su, il est naturel que Sirius soit traité avec équité.

Elle acquiesça et releva la tête de manière à savoir s'il y avait autre chose à rajouter.

- Que soit versée à ma nièce Andromeda Tonks née Black une partie de l'autre moitié de cet argent. La dernière sera attribuée à sa fille Nymphadora, ses parents seront libres de gérer cet héritage jusqu'à sa majorité puisqu'elle n'a que trois ans. A ma compagne Mary-Ann Bones, je laisse tous mes biens immobiliers et placements en bourse sorcière. Elle demeure libre d'en disposer comme elle souhaite.

Elle cessa d'écrire et sans doute devait-elle froncer les sourcils de réprobation. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'attrait pour l'argent, du moins pour sa profusion. De tous les bijoux qui lui avait offert, elle avait fini par s'en débarrasser de la plupart pour utiliser faire dons à une multitude d'œuvres de charités. Elle n'avait gardé que « ceux qui comptent vraiment » soit une bague - dont il portait la jumelle – qui aurait du être son alliance et quelques boucles d'oreilles car elle avait toujours aimé rehausser sa coiffure de ce genre de coquetteries.

- Que soit transmis à ma famille que mon affection à leurs égard n'a d'égal que le mépris que j'ai pour leurs idéaux, ce faisant je les exhorte de me bannir de l'arbre familial, ma sœur Walburga y veillera.

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur, comme lorsque l'on fixait un enfant en faute, il lui rit au nez:

- Un dernier petit scandale, mon ange...»

Wally serait furieuse, elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas en arriver à ce point, elle perdrait la face et le duel engagé quelques années plus tôt. Sans doute que Cygnus serait plus discret voir amusé de ce retournement de situation, et jamais le qualificatif qu'il utilisait pour désigner Alphard à savoir « ce bel esprit libre » ne serait aussi véridique.

« Veux-tu écrire à tes parents, ou à ton frère et ta sœur ? Au moins pour nuancer ce que tu as dit... Ils en seront déjà très peinés.

- Pas pour le moment, et laisses les donc de côté. Ils te crachent dessus depuis des années et le feront encore bien après mon départ, ils ne méritent pas ta sympathie. »

Douce Mary-Ann, trop de gentillesse et de loyauté. Pouffsouffle jusqu'au bout. La famille modeste dont elle venait mais aussi une association maritale d'un lointain parent à un moldu suscitèrent des critiques injurieuses et même ordurières d'une sphère sociale dans laquelle elle n'était pas la bienvenue dés le départ. Pourtant, Mary-Ann était cultivée, élégante, raffinée en demeurant simple. Et elle se montrait d'une constante bienveillance, même envers ceux qui n'aurait même pas du avoir le droit à de la sollicitude de ta part, comme les Black qui l'avaient tant indifférée et insultée.

* * *

><p>Wally était si belle et droite dans sa robe de mariée.<p>

Tout en simplicité, élégance, pour une fois elle n'avait pas été extravagante. Seuls ses bijoux étaient tape à l'oeil.

De magnifique pierres noires.

« Pour faire honneur aux Black », lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille alors qu'ils étaient venus l'admirer avant la cérémonie avec Cygnus.

* * *

><p>« Que fais-tu, Mary? Viens m'enlacer. Il fait froid sans toi. »<p>

Mais personne ne vînt.

* * *

><p>Il s'était pris une sacrée rouste... Tant par Mulciber que par son père.<p>

Cela faisait deux jours et il avait encore mal au dos, son œil au beurre noir ne s'estompait toujours pas. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait un peu cogné « à la moldu »... Le forfait aurait-il été moins grave s'il avait utilisé sa baguette ?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet abruti avait voulu compter fleurette à Wally, et qu'il s'était ouvertement moqué puisqu'il s'y était pris comme un sagouin. L'adolescent en visite chez eux s'était ensuite jeté sur lui. Oh, Cygnus avait vengé sa chair et son sang en transformant le nez de l'ennemi en trompe d'éléphant. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas pu s'en défaire pendant une après-midi entière.

Père avait salué l'agilité de son frère en métamorphose. Mulciber avait moins apprécié cette assiduité.

Il avait donné à Cygnus une sacrée rouste ensuite !

Et Wally l'éconduisit. A Jamais.

Cygnus et Alphard avait eu un sourire entendu à cette grande nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais été le plus oppressé de la fratrie par leurs parents. Il était juste le dernier remplaçant, l'ultime assurance que si les deux premiers enfants venaient à faillir ou mourir : il y en aurait eu un pour les remplacer et perpétuer la lignée. Ce faisant son éducation avait été plus laxiste, plus oisive...<p>

Il n'avait jamais eu trop besoin de reconnaissance, étant le petit dernier il baignait dans les attentions, contrairement à Wally et Cygnus qui trimaient pour obtenir un regard. Avaient-ils été jaloux ? Sans doute.

Il n'avait jamais été celui que l'on contraignait à faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf ce fameux jours du 13 février 1960 où Wally lui avait faire le serment inviolable. Il avait réussi l'exploit de demeurer en bon terme avec sa famille, tout en menant sa relation avec Mary-Ann de front. Bien qu'il eut mis beaucoup de jus de citrouille dans son Hydromel.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Mais ses nièces et ses neveux se comportaient naturellement avec lui, leurs permettant de ne plus être des adolescents enfermés dans le carcan des Black mais bel et bien les jeunes Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus. Il y avait une proximité entre lui et ces gamins, que jamais leurs parents n'auraient avec eux. Pour preuve, lorsque deux d'entre eux s'étaient enfuis, qui fut le premier informé ? Lui. Et vers qui s'étaient tournés Andromeda et Sirius pour recevoir du soutien ? Lui.

* * *

><p>Il avait le dernier des trois à être né, et serai le premier des trois à mourir. Ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, disait un adage moldu.<p>

Il ne serait pas celui qui resterai, et qui pleurerait. Mais celui que l'on regrettera, que l'on pleurera, que l'on haïra mais que l'on chérira encore envers et contre tout.

Rien que pour cela, ne pouvait-on pas dire qu'il avait gagné la course à la vie en les distançant de très loin ?

* * *

><p><em>Nous y voilà, c'est la fin de cette mini-fic.<em>

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu, qui plus est après le rythme qu'il y avait dans le second notamment de par sa "confrontation musclée". Je croise aussi les doigts pour que vous n'ayez pas été trop perdu entre le présent, les souvenirs, les moments qu'Alphard semble revivre en raison de ses délires dus à la fièvre, etc. Le fait que ce soit si décousu était intentionnel mais ce fut tout de même assez déstabilisant à écrire, donc à lire..._

_ Juste une petite précision concernant Mary-Ann... Elle a tenu la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alphard et a quitté le pays quelques semaines après son décès pour aller s'installer en Louisiane, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Elle n'est revenu en Angleterre que deux fois: en 1985 pour l'enterrement de son frère Edgard et toute sa famille (femme, enfants, les Mangemorts les ont tous assassinés) ; puis en 1998 à l'occasion de la Grande Veillée aux Victimes des Premières et Secondes Guerres Sorcière afin de pleurer sa soeur Amélia (qui fut tuée lors de la chute du Ministère entre les mains de Voldemort). Historienne et sociologue, elle rédigea de nombreux ouvrages portant sur les idéologies du Sang et sur le bienfondé du Mélange des Ascendances pour la pérennité de la Communauté Sorcière. Elle vécu jusqu'en 2030 et parvint à atteindre l'âge de 103 ans._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de vous êtes penchés sur cette petite histoire et d'être arrivé jusque la fin. _

_Bien entendu, vos commentaires seront les bienvenues :)_


End file.
